Buckles are used to securely connect components together. For example, various bags, backpacks, and the like have male and female buckle members connected to straps, webbing, or the like. Each strap, for example, is looped through a web channel on a buckle member. In order to connect the straps together, the male buckle member is connected to the female buckle member.
In certain applications, it is desirable to allow the buckle members to pivot or rotate with respect to one another while connected. Pivoting or rotating buckle assemblies may be used to provide comfort and easier adjustment. For example, a backpacker may shift or rotate a buckle assembly of the backpack in order to provide a more comfortable fit.
A known rotating buckle assembly includes a female buckle member having a slot into which a male buckle member is inserted. The male buckle member includes a central circular button that flexes through a circular recess formed in the female buckle member. The buckle members are configured to allow the buckle members to pivot or rotate about an axis of the circular button. In order to disconnect the male buckle member from the female buckle member, the circular button is pushed in a direction that is parallel to the pivot axis.
However, the circular button is generally exposed, and may be inadvertently engaged by the buckle assembly abutting into other objects. Moreover, the circular button may be over-flexed, thereby causing material fatigue, and causing the circular button to malfunction. Further, the circular button is susceptible to being broken away from the male buckle member.